1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-processing apparatus, and an image-processing method. Specifically, the present invention relates to an image-processing apparatus, and an image-processing method which use a plurality of pieces of captured image data of different angles of view to generate image data of a different angle of view.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, there has been known a technique which realizes zoom through image processing (digital zoom) by enlarging a desired area of a captured image. This method has a problem in that, as the zoom magnification increases, the pixel-enlargement magnification increases and the perceived resolution is gradually deteriorated. To this end, there has been known a technique in which zoom based on image processing is performed without deteriorating the perceived resolution by using a plurality of cameras of different angles of view (e.g. Japanese Patent No. 4341019). Japanese Patent No. 4341019 uses an image-capturing apparatus including a camera of a wide angle of view and a camera of a narrow angle of view. In a case where the zoom magnification is low, the digital zoom process is performed by using the camera of the wide angle of view. In a case where the zoom magnification exceeds a predetermined value, the camera in use is switched, and the digital zoom process is performed using the camera of the narrow angle of view.
However, Japanese Patent No. 4341019 has a problem in that the perceived resolution greatly changes when the camera in use is switched.